Who Said Life Was Boring?
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Different scenarios with Harry and the Malfoys. Takes place after Harry Potter and the City of Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I just couldn't resist, this has been in my head for a while. This takes place after Harry Potter and the City of Shadows. Yes it will be a Yaoi and MPREG._**

**_Thanks to LynstHolin for the inspiration, it was too good to pass up!_**

**_Warning: Lemon and whip play!_**

Chapter 1: Movie Night

Harry looked over everything on his checklist. He had the popcorn, he had the movies but something or rather, _someone_ was missing! Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. _Abraxas, fashionably late again!_ He set up the DVD player and while he was bent, he felt strong hands on his hips. He gasped and turned to face the amused gaze of his husband.

"Abraxas, where are...?"

"Oh I sent them away to a nearby carnival. Lucius will never admit it but he's a sucker for them. Great grandfather volunteered as well and Draconis is in charge of the twins. So, it's just us my darling."

"I see, well I suppose it's fine by me. We'll have more fun." At this, the blond chuckled and Harry smiled, kissing the blond lightly before getting away to finish setting up. Abraxas picked up the movies that were on the table and blinked.

"Darling, what's this? Indi...Indiana Jones?" He read and Harry giggled. He couldn't tell Abraxas _why_ he chose those movies. It would ruin the joke!

"Ah, it's quite adventurous Love." He said with a smirk. "I think you'll like it." Abraxas shook his head but handed the movies over. Harry put them in order and put the first one into the DVD player and grabbed the remote. "Would you get the lights and join me?" Abraxas smirked and did as he was bid, sitting down next to his younger husband on the sofa while the movie played. When he saw the hero, Abraxas quirked an amused eyebrow and Harry bit back a laugh or two.

"Are we trying to say something here?" The older man asked with a chuckle. Harry snorted and shook his head. Abraxas smirked but continued to watch the movie. It was interesting to say the least but it was getting the older man a bit hot under the collar! He leaned in and placed a kiss on his beloved's neck. Harry gasped and moaned, leaning back to allow his husband more access. Abraxas smirked and straddled the younger male, kissing hungrily.

"Hm, I see why you chose this, clever little minx. Now it's my turn." He removed himself away from the younger man, who pouted and whimpered for just a moment, until he saw what Abraxas came back with. Harry's emerald eyes widened before darkening, a blush coloring his cheeks. In his husband's hand, was the whip! He unfurled it and examined it leisurely.

"I told you I'd find a new use for this whip." He purred. "I'll warn you once my darling, don't move. I don't want to harm you in any way." With that, Abraxas lashed out with the whip at Harry's shirt, slashing it to ribbons. Harry shivered. He was a bit scared but seriously turned on. When the shirt was clean off, Abraxas went for the pants, three strong strikes and the pants were ragged. Harry was sure his body was aroused. He whimpered a bit and Abraxas knelt, cupping Harry's face with his free hand, kissing tenderly.

"Do you trust me Darling?" Abraxas whispered. Harry nodded and sighed when his husband graced him with another kiss. Then he gasped as he felt the whip bind his wrists. Harry blinked and looked at his husband who began to undress teasingly slow. It was torture for Harry, for he ached to touch the older male. Abraxas smirked and kissed his captive again, nibbling his bottom lip and made his way down, kissing and licking as he went. Harry mewled and tried to get loose but the whip held him. Abraxas removed the ruined pants and took his beloved into his mouth. Harry threw back his head and gasped.

"Ah, Abraxas...not fair you...oh by Merlin...oh more please!" Abraxas grinned but complied, picking up the pace and hollowing his cheeks. Harry's cries were turning him on further and Abraxas knew that he had to have his husband soon. He quickly removed the remains of his own clothing and moved his free hand to Harry's mouth. Harry needed no further prompting, he sucked on his husband's fingers, making sure they were thoroughly wet before they were removed and slipped into him.

"Oh! You wicked son of a bitch!" Harry swore as his husband teased him. "Oh will you get up here and... Ahhh shit!" He whimpered as his husband took him all the way into his mouth sucking with fervor. He knew what he was doing. Harry tried to resist but Abraxas was too much. With a few more moments Harry screamed, releasing into his husband's waiting mouth. The blond took in every drop greedily and after making sure his beloved was well prepped, entered him swiftly. Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around the blond's waist. Abraxas waited for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in. With another cry from Harry, Abraxas kissed him and pounded into him,with abandon. Harry's moans and screams spurned the blond on, his thrusts becoming more animalistic and wild. Harry screamed, moaned and cursed while his husband fucked him senseless. Both men didn't hear the front door open either.

Draco, Lucius and Augustus entered the Manor quietly, the younger blond's each carrying a twin, a boy and a girl who were fast asleep in their arms. They had fun at the carnival but wondered why Harry and Abraxas didn't join them or why they were hearing a tv on high volume. Draco took the other twin from his father's arms, bidding them goodnight and retiring to their rooms. Lucius and Augustus went to investigate. They stood outside the door for a moment, blinking.

"Oh, oh by Merlin, Abraxas please!" They heard Harry cry out moaning in pleasure. "Please, let me!"

"Ah fuck Harry I'm going to...AH DARLING IM...ahhh!" They heard Abraxas' grunt and Harry's moans. Both men sported blushes.

"Ah, Great Grandfather, should we let them know we're home?"

"You want to see you father and stepfather naked then be my guest. I'm too old for this. I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Lucius followed his Great Grandfather, making a hasty retreat.

The sated couple were resting on the couch, clothes repaired and themselves cleaned. The whip was resting innocently on the table and the movie played on.

**_Heheh I'm so evil. There will be more._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kitchen Mayhem

For the first time in his life, Draco was bored. Of course he helped out around the Manor but when all was said and done, there was nothing else to do. It was just himself, his father and great great grandfather in the Manor while his grandfather took his family to the zoo and dragon reserve. Although the invitation was extended to them as well to join, Lucius carefully pointed out that it was best for the twins to have time with their parents before having to go to wizarding elementary school followed by Hogwarts. Abraxas wanted to debate but Harry agreed with the idea, saying it was more than reasonable. Lucius was in his study with Augustus and Draco flopped onto the couch. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the remote and channel surfed. He blinked at the cooking channel and tuned in. The subject: flambé.

_That looks easy_. Draco thought as he watched the chef prep the food and pour wine on it. _I can do that_. His eyes widened excitedly as he watched the chef light a match and ignite the food. _Wow that was wicked!_ _I want to try!_ Excited, he turned off the tv and made his way to the kitchen. Of course, he should've known better, for the kitchen was _Abraxas' _domain. The older aristocrat loved to cook for his loved ones and in general. Harry also enjoyed it, and the twins, Liam and Lily loved to help their parents and watch from time to time. Draco looked around the pristine kitchen and almost turned tail, it looked so cozy and inviting, but without the ruffles or lace. But he was determined to try his hand at his latest pet project. _I'm excellent at Potions, how hard can cooking be?_ He dismissed the house elves and got everything he needed. He flipped through his grandfather's cookbook and smiled when he saw a flambé recipe. _Ok, let's get started!_

Lucius and Augustus we're going over the family history for the Malfoys, Potters and Blacks, and were also tracking the ancestry on Harry's mother's side for Harry. Abraxas was also helping out with the tracking and the men decided to keep it as a surprise until Harry's birthday which was a few weeks away. Both men were deep in study until the smell of smoke invaded their nostrils.

"Lucius, is the fireplace on?" Augustus asked. Lucius looked up from his notes and shook his head.

"Grandfather it's too hot for a fire...what is that...oh MERLIN!" Without missing a beat, Lucius grabbed his wand and made his way to where the smell was _strongest_. He gasped as he saw that the kitchen was ablaze. Augustus wasn't far behind with his wand at the ready and both men doused the fire quickly. They found Draco in a protective shield near a cupboard. Lucius sighed in relief at the fact that his son was alive and unharmed.

"Out of all the rooms to burn," Augustus said as he looked at the damage. "The _kitchen,_ are you mad Draconis?"

"Draco, what happened?" Lucius asked with deadly calm. Draco looked at his father and blinked.

"I don't understand, I followed the recipe..."

"What were you trying to do?"

"Flambé." The young blond whispered. Augustus chuckled.

"Well, in a way, the boy succeeded."

"Father will kill you, hopefully we can fix this before..."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?!"

"Draco, run!" Lucius ordered. Draco did as he was bid and Lucius faced his angered father. Voldemort had _nothing_ on his father. Abraxas' rage was more terrifying than anything or anyone. Harry was behind him holding their children.

"Father, before you explode, perhaps the children should go to their rooms?" Abraxas sighed and exchanged a look with his husband who nodded and went upstairs with the children. Abraxas didn't say a word until the door to the playroom was closed.

"Lucius, explain quickly." Abraxas barked.

"Draco tried to cook and failed." Lucius answered quickly. Abraxas sighed again, trying to control his rage.

"Was he hurt?"

"No Father."

"Good, however, this can not and will not go unpunished Lucius."

"Father...I understand."

"I know you want to defend him, he is your son and I understand but it's time for him to take his lumps like a man. He's man enough to do the deed, he's man enough to pay the price."

"Yes Father."

"Well, let's fix this up, luckily it's only cosmetic." Lucius nodded and obediently followed his father, silently dreading his son's fate.

Draco was in the playroom with Harry and the twins. He thought it safer to hide there rather than his room. He really stepped in it deep this time and his grandfather was royally _pissed._

"Draco, what were you thinking?" Harry asked as they played with the children. The blond sat patiently as Lily braided his hair.

"I was bored so I thought I'd cook. I saw no wrong in it. I'm exceptional in Potions..." At this Harry laughed.

"You thought you'd be natural at it? Draco, it's not the same at all. I've been cooking for years, and so has your grandfather. Even we made mistakes. Isn't that right Love?" Draco gulped at the endearment Harry used. He _knew _who that was and turned to see his grandfather leaning against the doorframe. He looked calmer than before but there was some anger remaining.

"You're right Darling." The older blond said. "Draconis, you should thank your father and Harry. If not for them I'd throttle you where you stand boy." Draco gulped and wanted to run, his grandfather would make good on his threat and the younger blonde knew it. Instead of reaching for Draco, Abraxas picked up his daughter and sat down, allowing the little girl to play with his hair. Lily giggled as she brushed her father's hair while her brother chuckled from his seat next to Draco.

"Grandfather, I'm really sorry that I..." Draco began but Abraxas held up a hand for silence.

"Save it, I have the proper punishment for you." At this Draco gulped and Harry raised an eyebrow. Abraxas could be quite harsh when he wanted to be. Right now, he was in that type of mood.

"I believe your most despised chore was doing the dishes correct?" The older man asked with a deadly calm, examining his nails. Draco choked a sob. He HATED doing the dishes! Harry bit back a laugh. Abraxas looked at the younger blond and continued. "You will do the dishes after every meal for a month. Or when I'm satisfied to the fact of if you've learned your lesson. You're dismissed." Draco bit back a whimper and left quickly. Harry laughed hard as soon as Draco was gone. Abraxas' eyes shone with his mirth and allowed himself a smirk.

"Out of all chores to do, the dishes?" Harry gasped. "What makes you think he won't take his anger on my best China?"

"Because I charmed them to be unbreakable. And two, any fits he throws, I'll just add on to his punishment. And how will I know, simple, a mirror."

"What are you the Wicked Queen now?" Harry laughed as their children giggled. Abraxas chuckled and held his husband, capturing his lips in a soft loving kiss.

"I can be quite wicked my darling." Abraxas whispered. "After all, I am the fairest of them all."

"In your dreams, that me!" Harry countered, sticking his tongue out. Abraxas laughed and after another kiss, the loving couple tended to their children, the kitchen mayhem forgiven but not forgotten.

**_Sorry it took so long. More to come! And I think Draco's learned his lesson don't you?_**


End file.
